Snippets of Memories
by rustyfeed-yes-that's-me
Summary: Various short ideas compiled into one. A look between characters on any circumstances, even if it's not under anything normal. More information, especially on taking requests, is inside the foreword chapter. Updated randomly.
1. Foreword

Hello, and thanks for checking out this mini series. This foreword exists to let you readers know on what to expect.

Intended updates go on this pattern: Original/Preferred Pairing, Requested Pairing, Original/Preferred Pairing, Requested Pairing...

 **There will be some exception if I didn't received any _Requested Pairings_.**

-This is a mini series, so everything here is a compiled piece of snippets of ideas.

-I will try to stick with canon elements as possible, even if this is going to be pretty much Alternate Universe.

-The featured characters are the characters featured in the recent chapter.

-Everything must have 1000 words minimum per chapter. As much as possible, it shouldn't go over 2000 words.

-The maximum rating a chapter will get is T. Anything that hits rated M will be toned done or excluded.

-This intro will be updated once in a while.

This mini series is also open for requests, but it has to have this requirements:

-The general idea on what you wanna see between the characters, can be anything too.

-The characters requested are workable in my end.

-Just no slash pairings. I'm afraid I can't present an accurate representation of LGBT relationships.

-If it's a pairing I support, expect that to have a higher priority list. My profile lists some pairings I support.

With everything said and done, please enjoy the mini series.


	2. SBSB

**Entry #1:** _Steve Burnside X Sherry Birkin_

 **Kind of Pair:** Romantic

 **Word Count:** 1,129

* * *

"You really are made of steel, you know that?"

Sherry stared at him funny, rolling her eyes with a wry smile, "Right. Having lock-picking skills makes you a man of steel."

* * *

How his life went from trying to survive a real nightmare, to trying to survive a real problem, was out of Steve's reach. The real problem was similar to his old nightmare, and that was losing someone close to him, but he knew that woman can make it out alive. Nothing could stop her from fighting with justice.

Even with his diet. Sherry kept forcing him to eat his vegetables because they were healthier than jerky. Come on, he was basically living on a time bomb, he wanted to make the best out of his second chance.

* * *

In order to live a normal life, one had to live in a not-so normal life. Sherry had to work with the government with the incident rooting back from 1998. Honestly, she enjoyed the change. It made her stronger, better, and smarter. Though she couldn't say she would beat Claire in terms of combat, her dream mother may be working without much violence, she still had the skills to slay monsters without breaking a single sweat.

She glanced at her boyfriend, and she slightly frowned. Way back they met, Sherry wondered how in the world did Claire managed to stand Steve. He was annoying, stubborn and immature. Then she remembered she saw the good side behind the bad; he was a child at heart. At a young age, he had his normal life taken away from him. Similar to her, yes, but comparing who had it worse wouldn't make it better.

* * *

"Do we choose any color besides blue?" Steve observed the table napkin being unfolded for check up. It was colored navy blue, and the one they already owned was ocean blue. Couldn't they get orange, like his hair?

Sherry shrugged, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. The manager awkwardly glanced between the copy, but she didn't utter a word. Steve rolled his eyes and tapped his foot, waiting for her decision. Sherry spotted another color of the same material, quickly reaching up to take it. She shoved it to the manager, her head lowered to hide the shame, "I'll take this one instead!"

It was colored pink. What even? Steve internally groaned from misery. She just chose the color that was always paired with blue.

* * *

Why bother going to the barber to get your hair styled? You only need a scissor, and a reference for your hair style! Steve was confident he would perform better than an average barber, and so he snipped his hair as he whistled a tune.

Hours later, he wished he'd never done that. Sherry remarked he looked silly trying to imitate Leonardo, and it didn't suit him well because he was already in his early thirties, it just didn't blend well with him.

In short, Steve screwed up. And Sherry had to fix it.

* * *

Usually, people kept pursuing their first love, and would do anything in their power to succeed. With the state he was in, why would he pursue the fully grown woman, who used to be young like him? It would be foolish, and forceful. Of course, he wouldn't get another girl just because he blew the chance away on the first female he tried to court.

And sometimes, mutual affection didn't always end up with two people falling in love. Jake still kept in touch with her, but he never pursued on asking her on a romantic date. An unknown barrier was preventing them, and she couldn't bring herself to initiate. She guessed it was better that way. She was contented, after all.

* * *

Few seconds before New Year hits. It was time to embrace the fact that he was alive and well, functioning like a normal human being. His appearance weren't any different, a little paler, yes, but still in normal range. His eyes a bit darker, but not enough to pose a threat. His hair still retained its bright reddish-orange hue, and it still felt like a normal hair.

Yes, it was time to let go and move on. Be free from the past, and journey through the future with his new partner. His best friend, his lover, his future wife: Sherry Birkin.

* * *

Always a morning person, Sherry went on a daily jogging routine on her backyard. After that, she went through a home-made challenges she built to stay fit, when out from the government. They were kind enough to let her live on her own home, just within their range so if something happened, they'll be quick to respond.

Unfortunately, Sherry had to cook breakfast before she wakes up Steve. That man was so lazy, she had to urge him to perform various activities with her. Fortunately, he obliged, but... His cockiness got the best of him, every time.

* * *

"He was paid for only fifty dollars, for all the shit you two had been through?"

Sherry smiled, "Yes. He may not look like it, but he's actually a pretty nice guy."

"Huh," Steve looked at her dryly, "Something must have moved him," Grinning, he leaned closer to her, "Did you do something to melt his heart?"

Sherry was about to say something, but she remembered how mutually close they were. He caught the change of demeanor, grinning widely to tease her more. She quickly glanced away, hiding the forming blush of her cheeks.

"It's not like that, Steve!"

"I know," He laughed, patting the poor woman on her back, "I'm just testing ya."

Sherry glared at him, but only took a deep breath, "You and your jokes sometimes."

* * *

What a great way to start his life without being a guinea pig: meet someone who had the same acronym as him. Well, he knew he was being experimented on by the surroundings. He woke up bare and cold, with steel and iron wrapping him. This woman, her name was Ace, was it? Anyway, this woman brought someone along, chattering about how they were a bit similar on being Claire's little partners. Hearing the name Claire surely knocked sense on his whole body.

Next thing he knew, everything was a blur. He did remember getting on the blond's nerve. Sherry Birkin. Strangely enough, they do had the same acronym, and both were under Claire's care. Well, he did saved her on occasion, but that's beside the point. What he didn't know, on that meeting, he would be bound by this woman who was lucky enough to live and fight against bio-terrorism.

Steve prefer it that way.


	3. LKRC

**Entry #2:** _Leon Kennedy X Rebecca Chambers_

 **Kind of Pair:** Romantic

 **Word Count:** 1,114

A **request** by _Joanna Karen Rain_

* * *

Leon remembered a quote about the young generation being the hope for the better future. Honestly, at first, he just laughed it off and moved on. After experiencing the hellish nightmare back in Raccoon City, however, he changed his mind.

He wouldn't be living on this world right now if he didn't met a fellow rookie officer by chance, Rebecca Chambers. Young at age, and young at heart. Always there to patch him up, but not dumb enough to get them in trouble.

Instead of initiating a separation for greater coverage, Rebecca instead suggested they should pair up for higher survivability rate, since they were both amateurs, and only went on a field for a short time. For him, though, he really lacked experience.

Thankfully, he stuck with that. She was there to snap him back to his senses when a woman in red tried to play with his emotions, but she was still too kind enough to pick her up when she was down.

* * *

Leon wasn't really a fan of the color green. He thought it was for nature-loving elitists, who got nothing better to do than to waste their time tending their garden crops.

With the people coming and leaving, however, he realized how dumb he was for thinking like that. A color symbolized something, in various meaning. Green wasn't just about loving the earth, it could also mean balance.

He wouldn't learn any of that if it wasn't for a certain field medic.

* * *

Always a man to jump right into action, Rebecca had to scold him once in a while, like a caring woman she was. Ever since they became together, she was getting more and more worried that Leon might get the axe, and it would be too late to save him.

But she couldn't tell him to stop being reckless. Not because she was submissive in nature, she knew if he didn't risk himself, they would bring harm to the whole world.

* * *

"Story of my life."

Rebecca shook her head, giving him a sympathetic smile, "Hunnigan being strict on day offs again?"

"She wouldn't say yes, even if I asked her for a half a day of no work," Leon smirked, "Have a feeling she's getting jealous of you, you know?"

Rebecca scoffed, but didn't hid her laughter, "You wish!"

* * *

If random word of mouth was actually true, Leon was fond of women with short, bobbed hair. First, with Ada Wong, now with Rebecca Chambers.

What he loved about the latter, however, was the fact that she wouldn't give him a major bullshit and play the chasing game just to stir his feelings on her own favor.

She was there, and definitely the best partner to have. He was grateful he took the chance when she confessed.

* * *

"Great," Leon muttered under his breath as he drove their way to escape, "First day on the job, and I'm here being overrun by monsters. I didn't sign up for this."

Rebecca placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, to try and relieve tension in the air, "I know. I think this is a punishment for me waking up late."

"You're also late?"

Rebecca cocked her head, "Yes, I am. What's so important about it? Are you also late?"

For the first time in like forever, Leon flashed a toothy grin, "I am! I was foolish to stay up all night drinking my excitement away, then I realized I had a job early for tomorrow."

Rebecca softly giggled, her cheeks slightly flushed, "Well, if I have a drink on my end, I could give you one for some toast."

"If we make it out here alive, then yes."

* * *

It was a little weird seeing Rebecca without her red bandanna on her head. It was like she was another person altogether. He guessed he was just too used on seeing her with her signature item, which was that.

It would also be like if he went bald on this godforsaken place. Rebecca may never recognize him at all, and she would shoot him by reflex. Leon shuddered on that thought.

* * *

Leon used to be an avid fan of basketball games, going so far to love all the teams equally, as well as buying almost every merchandises, making sure he would find a deal on the rarest of items.

He kind of lost interest ever since the Raccoon City incident, and the fact that the woman he loved sided with the bad guys, and loved playing the chasing game with him.

When he decided to hang out with a fellow survivor, his love for basketball slowly returned. Not only that, Rebecca Chambers was a varsity player in basketball. More points went to her.

* * *

Doctor Rebecca Chambers. Huh, it really had a nice ring to it.

More so to his Agent Kennedy.

But Rebecca thought otherwise, saying it truly fit him.

If that what she thinks, then he could go for that.

* * *

"I honestly thought you're a vegan, Rebecca." Leon slipped out a small smile, as he watched his wife prepare a delicious, tasty-looking steak for dinner.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, playfully frowning in his direction, "Seriously, Leon. Just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be an omnivore. Eating vegetables alone isn't as healthy as what people perceived."

"That's one of the reasons why I married you."

Rebecca stopped on her tracks, shaking her head with a smile. "Oh, you."

* * *

Leon didn't really dated Rebecca because of how much of an open-minded person she was. She could talk about the past without judging you about it, but it was a human nature to add remarks on your tale. With that, he could understood and tolerate.

He didn't really dated her because she was part of the good guys. He could easily go with Claire Redfield if that was a particular reasoning, but fate had other plans for her. Nor he dated her because she was a medic.

There wasn't really a heavy reasoning behind their relationship. It was just the two of them, agreeing to date and see where it would lead.

"I think that's how dating words," She told him on their first date, "You basically go with this person to know him better. People ended up conceptualizing dating wrong, it seems."

With those words of wisdom, he could see why they were going strong. They could give and take no problem. Leon loved Rebecca as her, not because of something superficial. He learned loving like thanks to the future doctor.


	4. ATEW

**Entry #3:** _Ark Thompson X Elza Walker_

 **Kind of Pair:** Romantic

 **Word Count:** 1,111

* * *

She was a blond, a woman born in New York.

He was a brunette, a man born in Florida.

Their paths intertwined on a place called Raccoon City.

Where the would meet for the first time as they take refuge on Raccoon University.

* * *

Mashing buttons on the keyboard, Ark was blocked by the system. It required a four-digit numbers.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath, "I don't have any files in me. Unfortunately, I can't go out there and search for myself. I hope others will find some clue when they return..."

The door opened, and Ark's instincts kicked in. He turned around, Glock 17 Handgun at hand, and aimed it towards the intruder.

The woman raised her hand, "Wait! I mean no harm!"

Ark Thompson didn't flinch, as his eyes roamed on the newcomer. She was dressed in a full body Raccoon University racing suit, with various color combination of red , white, black, orange, blue and yellow accents adorned on her clothes. Aside that, she was fully smeared from dust and blood, as her face was covered with sweat.

He lowered his aim, returning his weapon back on its pocket. "You're a student here?"

"Well, was. I already graduated." She relaxed her tensed muscles, breathing out a heavy sigh, "BS in IT, that is. Look at where we are now. I can't even use what I'd studied and worked so hard to achieve." Her dry humor amused Ark, as he slipped out a small chuckle.

"I apologize to hear that. Turns out having a drink with a friend led us to be separated."

"Is he...?" The woman chewed her bottom lip.

Ark shook his head. "No, he's alive and well. We had to split up to cover more ground." He motioned his hands to sit down on the chair.

The woman meekly nodded her head as she made herself comfortable on the sturdy chair. "Least you got someone to survive. Me? I lost DJ and a kid named Cherry. We got separated thanks to that hideous monster who stalked us non-stop." She gave him a smile. "Is there room for one more for a pitiful lady?"

"We always welcome a helping hand." He reached out his hand, "My name's Ark Thompson."

She took it, gripping his hands hard, "I'm Elza Walker."

* * *

Ark was lost somewhere in Sheena Island. Ark's communication with his sister had been cut.

What the hell was that suppose to mean?!

Elza felt her rage building up, fast. She stole the phone from Ace's hand and lashed out on the caller.

"Look here, Mr. Kennedy. If I ever hear my love lost his life on the mission, I'll make sure you'll never walk on this earth ever again!"

She was met with the stereotypical government promise that they will do their best to ensure his safety.

"Ensure his safety, my ass! You better!" With that, she ended the call and slammed it down on Ace's palm.

Elza faced the wall and screamed, as her fist collided against the wall.

Ace Thompson could only sigh in defeat. She was worried about his brother, but her current situation right now was to calm down her brother's potential wife.

* * *

Ark noticed a vast similarities on the women that was a huge part on his life.

Elza Walker, his girlfriend, loved the color red.

Ace Thompson, his younger sister, also loved the color red.

Claire Redfield, his sister-in-law, also loved the color red.

Unfortunately, Ark Thompson's favorite shade was green. Chad Kaplan, his best friend since childhood, liked blue. Meanwhile, Leon Kennedy didn't had any particular favorite, as he wore whatever color that suit him best.

* * *

So, his currently girlfriend was Elza Walker, who was head over heels on him the first day they met. She went through lengths just to get his attention. Despite her classy appearance, Elza didn't know the word elegance, as her preference revolves around baggy clothing and masculine hobbies. Be it motorcycles, cycling, repairs...

His actual preference on women was those who were sweet and regal. Thanks to Chad's influence, he was a Christian at fault.

Ark still couldn't believe that he had accepted Elza's love and gave his heart in return. It was all so strange. Life certainly messed with him and let him accept Elza as a whole. Honestly, he preferred it that way.

It added a new twist on his mundane life, especially without his quirky sister Ace, and her boyfriend, Chad.

* * *

Ark eyed the small stain on his childhood hoodie, scowling at the stubborn dirt that won't go away. He pointed a finger at it, making sure it got the message loud and clear.

"I will get you someday..."

"Geez, you can just wash it." Elza rolled her eyes, amused smile tugged on her lips, "Or better yet, let me wash it."

Ark sighed and pouted, a rare occurrence on his features, "I just don't want Arkie to be ruined, that's all."

She patted his head, snickering, "There, there, baby Ark. Arkie's going to be fine. Let me handle it."

As the two lovebirds had their moment, Ace captured a photo using her smartphone. Chad shook his head, but couldn't deny the fact it was worth risking their cover.

* * *

"You know, I'd always wondered," Elza crossed her arms, "Why are we here again?"

"Ssh," He raised his hand, signalling her to be quiet.

The woman shrugged, rolling her eyes.

For some odd reason, Ark's attention was glued on two dogs cuddling each other. The dogs were siblings, huddled together as they rested.

* * *

"Is Elza our new mommy?"

Ark almost spit out his coffee. He glanced up at Lily, fighting the blood rushing on his cheeks, "N-no...?"

Why the hell did he hesitated?

Lott quickly caught on and smirked, "You're definitely thinking about it."

Ark leered at him, "Lott, not now." He grabbed the nearby newspaper and pretended to read its contents.

"Well, Miss Walker is nice and takes care of us..."

"I want Elza to be our Mommy..."

"And I want my stick of a brother to stop denying his feelings."

Ark dropped the newspaper on his lap, scowling at his sister who conveniently appeared on the juicy conversation as always, "And I also want you to shut up."

"And I want to let Ark know that I heard everything." Elza giggled as she waltzed in the room, carrying two bags of groceries.

Oh, for the love of God, why does he had to be the butt of jokes in this family?

Wait, what? Family?! Ark Thompson, you're seriously considering Elza as a family?!

His companions chuckled at his funny expression. Realizing his silly mistake, Ark slapped his forehead and excused himself.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to convey a different and light-hearted approach on this crack pairing. I had a lot of ideas for them, along with the inserts of Ace and Chad together, I just need to take my time on my project, haha.

Any request that you want to see? Leave them on in the review.


End file.
